


〄 Unveiling Emotions [o9/10] (Mukuro R. & Ken J.) Influence

by TheRainRogue



Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You glanced at Mukuro out of the corner of your eye before your gaze shifted to Ken. You were sat in between the two males who were too pre-occupied with the video game they were currently playing to even care that you were there.
Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767463
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	〄 Unveiling Emotions [o9/10] (Mukuro R. & Ken J.) Influence

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Crack, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 286 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You glanced at Mukuro out of the corner of your eye before your gaze shifted to Ken. You were sat in between the two males who were too pre-occupied with the video game they were currently playing to even care that you were there.

Chikusa entered the living room with a scowl and an irk mark under his eye. A child, about the age of five, was clinging to his back with his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Ooh! Ooh! Whatcha playin’? Huh? Huh?” The five-year-old jumped excitedly from Mukuro’s shoulders to Ken’s and back again, much like a little monkey.

“A game of **death** ,” Mukuro announced, his cold eyes shifting to the small boy before going back to the screen.

“D-Death?” He blinked, his voice shaking.

“That’s right! It’s a game of life or death! Loser gets sent straight to hell!” Ken announced, his clawed fingers pounding on the game controller buttons.

You sweatdropped, hitting both Ken and Mukuro in the back of the head. “Don’t tell him that!”

“Why? It’s the truth!” Ken growled, clearly unhappy, though you weren’t sure if it was because you had hit him or because you had hit his precious _Mukuro-sama_.

You rolled her eyes. “Both of you, you’re both bad influences!” You grabbed the small boy and left the room, dragging Chikusa with you.

“What? We only told the truth!” Ken scoffed.

“ _Kufufufu~_ This game really is a game of life or death. If you don’t dodge right, you get a kick straight to the head.” Mukuro demonstrated by having his character kick Ken’s in the face, sending him smashing to the ground in a bloody heap.

 **K.O.** flashed on the screen, followed by _PLAYER 1 WINS_!

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
